Tiny Dancer
by romanticblair
Summary: Lily hates James, but during her seventh year she is beginning to wonder why. She thinks they may even become friends, he hopes they'll become more than just that. Rating may change for later chapters. Disclaimer: I don't own anything
1. In the Beginning

A/N hey everyone, this is my first fanfic ever, I hope you like it and feel free to comment if you want to! Thanks!

On that chilly September morning there was not one girl on the whole of platform 9¾ happier than Lily Olivia Evans. From the time she could remember Lily had known she was different from everyone around her. Certainly she loved her family very much but they could not understand her. Now here she stood surrounded by people who were just like her and she was convinced she would finally fit in.

As excited as Lily was there was a young boy whose anticipation just about equaled hers. James Potter was finally old enough to attend Hogwarts. He had waited for eleven long years and was completely thrilled to finally be taking his first steps into the organized wizarding world.

The whistle sounded one final time indicating the train was about to leave. Lily quickly shuffled into any empty compartment and sat down. She pulled a book from her bag and began to read when the door opened and a young boy walked in,

"I'm Lily Evans," she said sticking out her hand, determined to make new friends. "What's your name?"

"Charles Davenport, Charlie for short," he replied shaking her hand politely "Is it your first year here?"

"Yes."

"Mine as well."

The two young students chatted for a while about their books and their wands. Charles, being a pureblood and having an older brother, explained to Lily about the houses and being sorted as well as the ins and outs of Hogwarts.

Just as the train began to move two girls opened the compartment and peered in. One had long brown hair that lay flay down her back and bright blue eyes while the had medium length golden hair that fell into perfect ringlets and large chocolate colored eyes.

"I-is there any room for more in here?" the brunette asked tentatively.

"Of course" replied Charlie smoothly and the two girls entered.

"I'm Emily," said the girl who had spoken already, "and this is Addison."

Lily and Charlie introduced themselves and the four continued talking about what was to be expected, since they were all first years, and what they were most excited about.

Across the hallway Lily spotted a compartment that held four young boys, first years too she thought. They had looks on their faces that reminded her of the boisterous boys from her old school. 'This is going to be one crazy year, but I think I'll enjoy it' she thought, as the train pulled into the station.

Upon arriving by boat at the castle Lily's suspicions were confirmed, those four boys were first years as well, along with about forty other students.

Lily didn't know which house she wanted to be placed in, however from what she had gathered on the train she knew Slytherin wouldn't be the house for her. Charlie was hoping for Ravenclaw as that had been his mother and father's house and Lily thought she might fit in there, after all she was quite clever, although she wasn't thoroughly convinced.

Lost in thought Lily had missed most of what was being said in the Great Hall and only tuned back in to hear what she knew to be the sorting hat finish singing a song; then a professor began reading the names of the new students.

First was Alyssa Abel, who was sorted as a Hufflepuff. After a few more students the first person Lily knew was sorted. Emily Bennet, who she had shared a cabin with on the train was declared a Gryffindor, and so was the boy who followed her. He, Lily noticed was one of the four who had been seated across the hall from her.

Soon after that, Charles Davenport was called. Charlie marched up and was placed as he expected in Ravenclaw. Then, it was Lily's turn. She sat on the stool and was surprised to hear the hat talk to her.

"Well what do we have here?" it began "You are definitely intelligent, no doubt about that…but there is more, you posses courage and strong will…Gryffindor it is!" Lily scampered from the seat towards the Gryffindor table, she was slightly sad to be separated from Charlie but figured she would still see him.

She took a seat next to Emily and relaxed as the rest of the students were sorted. Soon Addison joined Lily and Emily at the Gryffindor table and finally the feast began.

Lily had not been paying any attention to the sorting after her turn and so was quite surprised to look up and see that all four of those boys who she had seen on the train had been sorted into Gryffindor as well.

As the meal came to an end one of them spoke up. He had jet-black hair that looked a little messy and hazel eyes that were covered by round glasses.

"Hello Ladies," he said sounding as smooth as an eleven year old could, "I'm James Potter, and you are?"

"I'm Lily Evans, " replied Lily boldly, "and these are my new friends Emily Bennet and Addison Rhodes." she said gesturing to the girls seated on either side of her.

"Evans," he said as if rolling the name around on his tongue, "Well, Evans, I guess I'll be seeing you." And with that he stood up as did the three other boys around him and strolled out of the Hall.

Lily was confused. She had never been called by her last name and she didn't understand what he wanted or why he even talked to her. There was something about him though that made him different from any other boy she had ever met, she just couldn't say what.


	2. Time Flies

Over the next couple of years Lily began to find Hogwarts feeling more and more like her home. She had found her place, finally, and she really felt she fit in.

Of course there was the issue of her being muggle-born, but she more than made up for that by being 'the brightest witch of her age' and top of her class every year.

She had become instant friends with both Emily and Addison as they shared a room and they had been getting closer each year. The girls studied together, went places together and told each other everything. They even visited each other over the summers.

Lily had also kept her friendship with Charlie. She had a couple of classes with him and as it turned out he lived in her same hometown so they were able to see each other often over the summers.

Lily loved being able to talk to him when she was stuck living in the muggle world and enjoyed visiting with his family. The two were so close that many thought they were somewhat of an item but both knew that would never work. Their relationship was that of siblings and nothing more.

Another group that had developed over the years was that of the Marauders. Those four boys who Lily had observed on her very first train ride to Hogwarts had formed a group. They were very close and very infuriating, or at least Lily thought so. They were always pulling pranks and breaking rules.

In fifth year, however, Lily's opinion on one of the marauders changed. She was assigned to be a prefect and the other prefect from her year was Remus Lupin. They had to patrol the halls together and complete other prefect duties and she really learned to like him.

By getting close, she discovered that he was a werewolf, after all she was the brightest witch of her age and it wasn't that hard to figure out.

She remembered when she had confronted him about it, he was so worried she would be afraid or disgusted, but she supported him and thus they had a special bond that she really cherished.

The same, however, could not be said for her relationship, or lack thereof, with James Potter. After their faithful meting that first night, James, or Potter as she began to refer to him, had not left her alone.

Whenever she got within ten feet of him he would call out 'Evans' and then proceed to ask her some stupid question or tell her some stupid joke. Many times he would just ask her to go out with him, to be his date to a ball or to be his girlfriend and each time she turned him down.

She began to truly loathe him and could not understand what other girls saw in him. Sure he was a great quidditch player and he seemed to do well, at least in transfiguration class, without even trying but he was repulsive to her.

She could not understand how he could ever possibly consider that she would say yes to any of his pleas. It was no secret to him that she was not pleased with his behavior as she took every opportunity possible to call him a git, asshole or idiot and constantly used the adjectives arrogant, conceded and egotistical to describe his actions; but he did not give up.

There was certainly something different about James Potter but it was not something Lily Evans found at all appealing.


	3. Denim Dilemma

As Lily sat with Charlie in his backyard it seemed like ages ago that she had started at Hogwarts. Now it was the middle of August in the summer before their last year.

Lily had been seventeen for quite some time but Charlie's birthday had been just last week. Finaly they were both able to use magic and were just hanging out practicing minor spells and charms when two owls swooped down and dropped large cream envelopes onto the grass in front of them.

"Ooh finally they are here," Lily said running to her envelope' "I thought they would never come."

She carefully opened hers as Charlie ripped into his. There was the usual letter but then something more. Lily turned the envelope upside down and out came a shiny gold badge, it said head girl.

"I can't believe it," she squealed "I made head girl I am so excited!" She ran across the lawn and towards Charlie and he gave her an enormous hug.

"I always knew you could do it." Charlie said "I'm so proud of you"

"Thanks but who do you think Head Boy is, I always hoped it would be you." Lily said with a tinge of sadness in her voice.

"Now Lily, darling, you and I both know I don't have the grades for that, let alone the time. What do you say we go to Diagon Alley tomorrow and pick up our supplies?"

"Definitely!"

The next day Lily woke up early, thoroughly excited for shopping. She slipped into her favorite denim skirt and pulled on a thin cream-colored sweater. She swiped on a bit of makeup and walked down the road to Charlie's house.

She knocked and at once Charlie opened the door and invited her in.

"Lily," he said "you look hot." She giggled pushing his arm playfully and making a face, then replied

"You're not looking so bad yourself."

"I'm serious though," he said "the guys are going to be all over you, I don't know how I feel about that." All of a sudden he had slipped into his brotherly protective voice. Lily merely shook her head.

"Come on," she said, "It's only Diagon Alley!"

He nodded and grabbed some floo powder from beside the fireplace. In no time at all they were in the Three Broomsticks having a butterbeer and discussing what shop they wanted to go to first.

Lily and Charlie gathered all their regular supplies such as books and potion ingredients quickly and then went to look for new robes. The two split up to look in their respective sections, witches for Lily, wizards for Charlie.

Lily had been on the shop for about five minutes when she heard a whistle and then a familiar voice behind her.

"I think those would look lovely on you, Evans." He was so close behind her that Lily could feel his breath ruffle her dark red hair.

"Hello Potter," she spat in the disgusted tone she reserved solely for him, as she stepped forward and turned around to face him. "What do you want?"

"I was merely giving my opinion on those robes you have there…"he would have continued speaking had she not cut in,

"I don't need your opinion, thank you very much." She put the robes she had been holding back on the rack and picked p the ones she intended to buy. "Now if you will excuse me I need to go find Charlie so we can leave."

"Charles Davenport? You're here with him?" Lily nodded and for a second James seemed thrown off, but he quickly recovered. "Well do tell him I say hello,"

Lily started to leave but James caught her arm,

"And Evans, make sure to bring that skirt to Hogwarts, it looks phenomenal on you." With that he winked and released her arm.

Lily huffed away to find Charles and James approached his friends who had been waiting a few feet away. He never took his eyes off Lily though and he sighed under his breath. 'How can she make me feel like this?' he wondered.

"That skirt really is something," said Sirius as Lily walked out of their view. James shot him a look.

"How will I ever get her to like me?" he asked his friends, "she hates everything I do."

"Well you know what she doesn't like about you, it's no secret," Remus replied "she tells you all the time. Maybe you should try being…how does she put it, less of an arrogant git?"

"Alright I get it," said James "At least I'll be able to spend alone time with her since I got Head Boy, I'm sure she's Head Girl. I mean how could she not be?" The other boys nodded in agreement and left the shop.

After searching for a few minutes Lily found Charlie and showed him the robes she had picked, He liked them and she thought his were dashing they paid and left.

They returned to Charlie's house and decided to hang out for a while and practice magic again in the backyard. Lily tried to concentrate but her mind kept wandering.

"Lily, earth to Lily…" Charlie said waving a hand in front of her emerald eyes.

"Hmmm" she said absentmindedly

"What's up with you? I have never seen you so unfocused."

"It's nothing, I'm just wondering about what Ems and Addi are up to." She replied. It was a total lie. She was thinking about James, no about Potter, and debating if she should bring her skirt with her to school.


	4. A Funny Way

Finally the day had arrived, it was September first and Lily was ready to begin her final and what she hoped would be her best year ever at Hogwarts.

When she arrived at the station Charlie went off to talk to some of his Ravenclaw friends and that was fine with her. Right away she saw Remus Lupin and ran over to him.

"Remus!" she called, and he turned smiling and gave her a hug "How was your summer?"

The two of them caught up for a while until Lily saw Emily and Addison heading towards her. It was perfect because at the same moment the rest of the Marauders were walking towards Remus. Lily made an excuse to leave.

"See you on the train, Remus" she said giving him a peck on the cheek just as his friends arrived. Luckily she quickly ran over to her girlfriends before she had to converse with any of the other boys.

"How do you get her to like you so much, Moony?" James whined "I'd give anything for her to treat me like that, she even kissed your cheek!"

"Honestly, all I've even done is be nice to her, she responds quite well to being treated with respect you know?"

"I treat her with respect!" James retorted, sounding like a child.

"Whatever you say."

"Lily!" Emily and Addison screamed together as they saw her. The three girls hugged and caught up on all the events of the summer.

Addison had received her first kiss from a guy she'd met on vacation in Greece and Emily had traveled to the states and gotten her belly button pierced, she said it was all the rage there.

Lily's summer was quite boring compared to theirs. Of course Lily had already had her first kiss, she'd had a couple of boyfriends over the years, but she was quite excited for Addison, who was usually a bit shy around boys.

She was impressed with Emily's piercing and asked her if it hurt, Emily said a little but it was worth it. Lily thought it looked cool but it wasn't for her.

Time had treated the girls well and as they entered their seventh year they were probably among the prettiest in the school. They were so modest though, that they didn't know it, and that made them all the more attractive to the male population.

As they chatted there were many eyes on them until they finally disappeared onto the train into a compartment.

Lily had owled the girls when she found out about being head girl so when the train started up Emily asked,

"Hey Lily, shouldn't you be in the heads compartment now?"

"O yeah, I wish I could stay and talk with you guys more, but I'll try and stop by on my patrol, save me a seat at the feast?" Lily asked

"You bet." said Addison.

Walking down the corridor towards the heads compartment Lily rolled her shoulders back and took a deep breath determined to make a good impression on whoever was head boy. She opened the door and saw that the boy was hunched over his trunk looking for something.

"Hi, you must be the head boy," she said walking up behind him, "I'm Lily Ev.." she didn't finish saying her name though because the boy stood up and it was none other than James Potter.

"Potter! What are you doing here? This compartment is for the head boy and girl only!" James then pointed at a shiny badge attached to his robes and Lily saw with horror that he was indeed head boy. She was speechless.

"Lily, don't be silly," he said easily, "I know who you are." He took her arm and led her to a seat, then sat down across from her. "So I guess we have to meet with the prefects, what shall we tell them?"

"First of all since when do you call me Lily, Potter? And second we tell them to patrol the train, if you had ever been a prefect or were at all qualified to be head boy you would know that. I cannot imagine how you got this job!"

Lily's cheeks were pink and she was quite flustered, James thought he had never seen anything more beautiful.

"Don't get too excited to see me," He had tried so hard to be sweet and Lily had just shot him down. "Let's just tell them to patrol so we can get out of here."

Lily nodded curtly and they left the compartment and instructed the prefects.

Once the cabin had emptied out Lily sat and tried to clear her thoughts. 'James Potter is the head boy, how did that happen and he called me Lily, what's up with that? Was he really trying to be nice?' Lily was so confused she got up and began to patrol the train counting down the minutes until she could be with Emily and Addison again.

Finally after what seemed like centuries to Lily they arrived at Hogwarts. Lily got off the train helped the first years to their boats and hurried to get in a carriage with Emily and Addison.

"Addi! Ems! Wait for me" she called as she slipped into the last seat in their carriage. "You'll never guess who the head boy is." she lamented.

"I bet we can," said Emily.

At that moment Lily looked up and realized that the rest of the carriage was filled with Peter Pettigrew, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and none other than the head boy himself James Potter.

"Oh" she mumbled quietly as James gave her a half smile, she looked away.

Emily was talking with Sirius about her summer , even giving him a glimpse of her new piercing, and Addison had turned to Remus and whispered something in his ear that made him smile.

Peter was off in his own world and even though she wasn't looking at James she could feel him staring at her. 'Great' Lily thought, 'what a way to start the year.'

The ride to school seemed to Lily almost equally as long as the whole train ride. She was miserable.

Once they entered the great hall though things seemed to be looking up. That enchanted ceiling never failed to bring a smile to Lily's face and she met up with the girls again, and luckily alone this time. They all sat down and watched as the tiny looking first years were sorted, and then they could eat.

Lily wasn't too hungry though and luckily neither were her friends. They ate a bit but mostly spent the time whispering and gossiping.

"I think those marauders have matured over the summer," said Emily "I mean look at Black's hair, and he's gotten so tall…and dare I say cute!"

"I think Ems has a crush!" said Addison giggling

"Well what about you Addi? What were you whispering to Remus about?" I asked.

"Oh nothing" she said her cheeks turning a deep pink

"Must be some nothing to make you blush that much," said Emily. Addison giggled again and then said,

"What about you Lily?"

"What about me?"

"Well what do you think of the Marauders this year?"

"I think they are the same as ever."

"O come on Lils," said Emily, "you can't be serious. James is looking good this year and he likes you, he always has. Why don't you give him a chance?"

"As if!" Lily said "have you forgotten about how he has treated me for the past six years, honestly he is a first class asshole!" The girls didn't say anything but gave each other a look that did not go unnoticed by Lily. Luckily Professor Dumbledore chose that moment to speak cutting the girls' conversation short.

"Welcome Everyone to Hogwarts!" he said in the distinct voice the students had grown accustomed to. After giving his usual speech he announced,

"This years Head Boy is James Potter and Head Girl is Lily Evans, feel free to ask them any questions you might have regarding life here at Hogwarts; and Heads, please report to me after dinner is dismissed."

After stating a few more points Dumbledore sat down and people started to leave. Lily saw James walk down the aisle towards her and she quickly busied herself talking to Emily about a new lip-gloss she had just purchased. Seconds later there was a tap on her shoulder.

"Are you finished eating?" James asked, even though it was clear she had. Lily nodded and James continued, "then I suppose we should go see Dumbledore."

James offered his hand to help Lily up but she ignored it getting up on her own and walking away turning over her shoulder only to say,

"Ems, Addi, I'll see you in the common room later." They nodded and James jogged a few steps to keep up behind her as they made their way to the front of the Hall.

When they reached the front Dumbledore stood up and addressed them.

"Ms. Evans, Mr. Potter, it is a pleasure to see you both. I have great faith in you two and that is why I assigned you as Head Students. I know you will not disappoint me. Now, the reason I called you up here is that you must be shown to your room."

"With all due respect, Professor," said Lily "but I think we know where the Gryffindors live."

"Ah, but as head students you two will get a private common room and your own private rooms." Ordinarily this would be amazing but Lily remembered quickly who she would have to be sharing with.

The three of them made their way down the halls to a place that was luckily not far from the Gryffindor common room.

"Here we are," said Dumbledore, "now, you two are given the privilege of making up your own password, you may tell it to your closest friends as well. That is all. I will see you in a few days at our official meeting."

With that he left Lily and James to think of a password. Lily was deep in though and almost didn't hear James when he said,

"I've got it!" the picture that guarded their door turned it's ear towards them and James stated clearly, "Pink Roses." With that the picture opened and James walked in.

Lily followed stunned, how could he have known that pink roses were her favorite flowers. Maybe James wasn't so bad after all. She pushed the thought from her head however as she saw their common room. It was gorgeous. It was decorated in Gryffindor colors and has two chairs a couch and a large fireplace along with a large table for doing schoolwork and a staircase leading to a second level.

Lily quickly ran to the stairs and James was right behind her, both wanted to see their new rooms.

When Lily opened the door what she saw was perfection. The room was decorated in pale yellow and pink, her favorite colors and there were bookshelves filled with all her books and pictures all over.

She picked up on of her, Emily and Addison that had been taken during their second year, they looked so young, she saw another of her and Charlie at the Halloween Ball, they had gone together, as friends of course, during her fourth year. The room was absolutely perfect and Lily forgot, for a moment that she was living in this place with James.

James' room was equally perfect for him as Lily's was for her. His room was done in Gryffindor colors which were of course his favorite, and had quidditch posters and books. There were also picture scattered around of him with the marauders and his family as well as a photo by his desk of none other than Lily Evans.

'How did they know?' thought James as he tucked the photo into a drawer, he did not want to risk Lily seeing it.

At around the same time, Lily and James emerged from their rooms and discovered that they would have to share a bathroom. It was an amazing room with a large shower and tub plus two sinks and obviously a toilet. James was ecstatic, Lily just groaned.

"Well I guess since we are living together we should try and get along." Lily had said it before she even knew it. The words sounded like they weren't hers but she knew it would be a good idea.

"It would be even better if we just decided to get together." James said smirking, instantly regretting it and wanting to kick himself. Lily's face changed from the weak smile she had been wearing to one of utter disgust.

"Potter, that is exactly the reason why I can't stand you, I try to be civil and you take it too far, why would you want to go out with me anyway?"

"Lily can't you tell that I like you, a lot? Why else would I ask you out?"

"Oh I don't know to annoy me, you sure have a funny way of showing people you like them." She said huffily. "I'm going to get Emily and Addison to show them my room, good bye!"

Lily turned quickly and ran down the stairs. James sighed; this was going to be harder than he thought. After a minute he left for Gryffindor too, he had to talk to the marauders.


	5. Her Room of Requirement

Ten minutes later Lily was in her room with her friends unpacking her trunk and ranting about her new living situation.

"I can't believe I have to live with him, and share a bathroom, ugh, this is going to be the worst year ever. Already he has asked me out once and classes have not even started yet. I just don't think I can deal with another year of him bothering me!"

"Lily he's not that bad, and look at this gorgeous room you get to live in. this year is going to be amazing!" said Emily, trying to cheer her up.

Lily tried to be pleased with all the good in her life but it was hard for her to see how she would enjoy this year at all.

The girls continued to lounge and unpack when Addison spoke up all of a sudden,

"I love this skirt," she almost whispered, "and this dress," she said feeling the soft material of a green sundress. As Addison looked through Lily's trunk she noticed many pieces of clothing she had never seen. "Lily, why did you get new clothes?"

"Oh those, I guess I grew a bit, some of my things were getting small. So my mum took me shopping. It's nothing really." She replied grabbing a denim skirt and quickly folding it into a drawer.

"They're nice, but why did you bring them here, you've never really been into dressing up on the weekends, you've always just worn your uniform pieces."

"I just thought it was time for a change, plus I just really like them, I guess" Lily replied.

Honestly she didn't know why she had brought the clothes, it seemed like a waste to leave them home though, gathering dust. In any case her friends were happy as the girls were about the same size; now there were more clothes to share.

James was now sitting on what would have been his bed in the boys' dormitory. Remus, Sirius and Peter were all lounging around the room and the other seventh year Gryffindors were out.

"I really thought this year could be different, it seems like it's a lost cause though, Lily will never feel about me the way I do about her."

"Just keep doing what you've been doing, ask her out again, I mean she eventually has to say yes, right?" asked Sirius.

"Padfoot, as right as I think you are, if is hasn't worked for six years what makes you think it will work now? I don't know about taking advice from you anyway, I think Lily hates you almost as much as she hates me. Moony is the only one she likes at all. So what's your advice?"

Remus thought a minute, trying to articulate what he wanted to say then responded,

"I think you need to not ask her out. She is bright you know, she can hear you when you ask her out and she says no. You need to show her that you want to actually get to know her, not just get her on a date. Tone it down a bit, mate, she'll notice, I promise."

"How I am supposed to do that, I want her to be my girlfriend, how will she know if I just try to be her buddy. And I am not entirely sure I can associate with her without making a complete fool of myself."

"Well you will just have to try, and as it stands you asking her out seems to be convincing her that you only see her as a conquest."

"That's not true! I see her as so much more that that!"

"I know that, but she doesn't. Just trust me, this is what you have to do."

After talking with her friends Lily resolved to go about her life at Hogwarts as she always had and try her best to ignore James. She was determined not to let this ruin her year. Classes were starting the next day and Lily wanted to get some rest. She took off her uniform and laid it out for the next day.

Lily had never given much thought to her pyjamas and so she slipped on a large quidditch t-shirt that had been passed to her by Charlie's older brother. He was quite a bit bigger than her so the shirt fell to her mid-thigh. Lily then went into the bathroom to brush her teeth and wash her face.

When she came out of the bathroom James was just reaching the top of the stairs. He froze when he saw her as his eyes traveled up her body to her face. Resolving to be civil Lily tucked a stray hair behind her ear and said,

"Hey, I'm going to bed now, I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"O-okay" James said nodding as he quickly walked to his room and shut the door.

'That's odd,' Lily thought, she had never heard James stutter or seen him willingly give up an opportunity to talk to her. 'At least he didn't ask me out' she thought as she snuggled under the covers and fell into an easy sleep.

'Good God' thought James as he leaned back against his closed door. 'Surely she is trying to kill me, wearing just that shirt'

As he lay in his bed that night he could not get the image of Lily in that quidditch shirt out of his mind. The way her legs were so long and shapely, he red hair shinning and her green eyes sparkling, he thought it was physically impossible for him to be so attracted to someone.

He had to resist the urge to go right into her room, wake her up and ask her out again. 'Remus better be right' he thought tossing and turning.

The next morning Lily woke up extra early, she had decided to straighten her think hair so she needed extra time to get the charm just right. She always liked to look especially good on the first day of school.

She put on her uniform and noticed that since she had grown a bit taller her skirt seemed to be shorter 'Oh well, my cloak will cover it anyway' she thought as she walked down to the common room to gather her books.

James was there already, he had walked down while she was getting ready in her room.

"Potter," she addressed him formally, as he turned to face her, "Did you sleep okay?" she asked him trying to mask the surprise in her voice as she saw the dark circles under his eyes.

"What? Um yeah I guess, just getting used to the new mattress. You look nice today Lily." He said noticing the way her hair fell like a ginger curtain around her face. She seemed to be glowing. "Want to go to breakfast?" he asked on a whim.

"Sure" Lily skipped down the last few stairs grabbing her cloak and stuffing it into her bag. Nothing was more exciting to her than starting classes again.

James picked up his books and followed her towards the great hall. Luckily Lily didn't notice him watching her skirt bounce and sway as she walked.

The first few weeks of school passed by with little action as the students adjusted to being back at Hogwarts.

Lily was happy with her classes and especially pleased to have Charms and Herbology with the Ravenclaws because it gave her a chance to see Charlie.

James, she noticed had been uncharacteristically nice and she found herself not dreading seeing him as mush as she had in previous years.

The only trouble for Lily was that she began to feel a bit stressed. She had been working extra hard in her classes to try and start the year right, Advanced Transfiguration was much more difficult than she imagined, and on top of that Head Girl duties; Lily felt a bit overworked.

Luckily she knew the one thing that would help her calm down. When she was a young girl, long before she knew of the magical world, she took ballet and jazz dance lessons. She had always loved the control and beauty associated with dance and it never failed to relax her.

On the second Saturday of the term Lily resolved to practice her dancing. She put on her leotard and jazz pants, and arranged her thick hair into an elegant bun. Then she started towards the room of requirement.

"Lily, where are you going?" James called as she walked through the common room. He was sitting in a chair reading a magazine.

"I'm going to practice dancing." She replied hastily.

"Dancing? Like muggle dancing?"

"Yes, I did it as a child and I loved it, so I like to practice to keep up my technique." James looked surprised and smiled then asked tentatively,

"Can I come watch you?" he hesitated slightly then added, "It's just I've never seen anybody do that kind of dance…in person anyway." Lily really wanted to get going so she quickly answered,

"Fine, so long as you make no noise, okay? I'm serious, one little peep and I will not hesitate to kick you out." James face lit up and he nodded.

"You won't even know I'm there."

When they entered the room of requirement, James was astounded; whatever Lily had asked for it sure was beautiful.

The room had high ceilings and light wood floor. There were mirrors on three of the four walls and on one side a strange bar. There were some small pink poof chairs in one corner. James walked silently towards them and sat down.

Lily cleared her head; she didn't really mind James being there, once she started dancing, nothing else mattered. Soft music magically began to play and Lily started her routine.

She sat on the ground first and stretched. She tried to loosen her muscles and after a few minutes she worked on her splits. It had been a while but she could still do them on both sides; the middle splits were a little trickier but she could almost get them.

Then she stood up and approached the bar. She did all the bar exercises she knew and then proceeded to do pirouettes and leaps across the floor, along with other spins and exercises she had learned in her years of dance.

James was in awe. She moved so easily and gracefully and she was so darn flexible. He saw how concentrated she was, how she was able to perfectly control each part of her body, it was amazing. Watching Lily dance was unlike anything he had ever seen before.

Lily finished by doing a sort of routine that encompassed many of the moves she had been practicing; She would leap and then move seamlessly into a spin rolling to the ground only to gracefully rise up a moment later. When she finished she turned and saw James. She had, for the most part, forgotten he was there.

"So?" she asked, "What'd you think?"

"Lily, that was—wow…I-I've never seen anything like that."

Lily blushed slightly, never in a million years would she have expected James Potter to react in this manner.

"Well do you want to head back now?" she asked, feeling relaxed and ready to conquer all that she had to do.

"Yeah, sure. And Lily?" James said, and she looked over at him her green eyes sparkling, "thank you, for letting me watch I mean really, thanks so much." It seemed like James was glued to his chair. Lily giggled a bit and walked over to the corner where he was seated.

"You're welcome," she whispered, "Now come on, I know we both have work to do."

"So you saw her dance, I don't really get what the big deal is." Sirius said to James. The Marauders were in James' room later that day discussing plans for the next full moon.

"You weren't there, it was just amazing." James said, his eyes looking slightly dreamy. Sirius shot him a look.

"I know what you mean, Prongs, Lily is a beautiful dancer." Remus added and started to speak again when James cut in,

"What?! You've seen her dance too? I thought it was so special. Now I find out she brings just anyone along?" and-"

"Please, calm down. I was about to explain. Lily used to practice her dancing in empty classrooms. One day I happened to see her and told her about the room of requirement. A classroom is really not equipped properly for what she was trying to do." He told James, "Didn't you wonder how she knew about the room of requirement?"

"Yes, I guess I did, it just slipped my mind, and I couldn't ask her because she made me promise not to talk."

"I take it that since this little interaction went so well, that you respected her wishes?"

"Of course I did."

"Well what did I tell you, it seems like you are making progress with her after all."

"I guess I am." James stated smiling a goofy grin. The other boys just groaned; he had it bad for Lily Evans.


	6. Strawberry Rain

As the school week passed Lily began to slowly realize that she and James were falling into somewhat of a friendship. Lily had sensed a change in him since he had seen her dance and he was giving her no reason to doubt that it would be a lasting one.

James had been helpful and attentive, even aiding her with her transfiguration work, and in return Lily had given him a few tutoring sessions on potions, her best subject. It no longer felt like a burden to be living with James; it merely became normal.

Lily's friends were happy that she no longer despised James because they too enjoyed spending time with the new and improved Marauders.

One day, at the beginning of October, Lily, Emily and Addison were eating breakfast with the marauders, an event that, by this time was not all together uncommon.

This breakfast was a bit special though because they were serving strawberries, Addison's favorite.

When she sat down Lily watched as Addison filled her whole plate with the fruit, she looked as happy as a little girl who was given a piece of candy.

Addison was definitely the most innocent looking and acting of the three girls so it was a bit funny to Emily and Lily to see her eat these berries so lustfully.

She closed her eyes halfway and sighed as the sweet fruit touched her lips, Emily and Lily giggled slightly.

"Must be some berry." Sirius whisper to Emily and she swatted his arm playfully. Lily put a bit of food on her plate and was about to eat when she looked up and saw Remus looking dazed to say the least.

She followed his gaze to Addison's lips and stifled a laugh.

Since Remus was right across from her she kicked his leg under the table and he looked at Lily's knowing face then blushed a dark pink. 'How cute,' Lily thought 'Remus has a crush on Addison.' She knew they were perfect for each other.

After classes that day Lily sat on the couch in the head common room doing some assigned reading.

It was raining a bit outside and Lily was promptly distracted from her work, gazing out the window instead of reading. She was so out of it she barely registered the door opening James coming in, returning from quidditch practice.

"Hey Lily," When there was no answer he walked over to her. "Lily, Lily, hello?" he waved a hand in front of her face and finally she responded.

"Oh hi James," she said, sometime recently she had transitioned into calling him James and it felt right to her. Of course James never got tired of hearing his name on her lips.

"What's going on?"

"Just doing some reading for class."

"It didn't really look like you were reading, more like you were staring out the window." James looked at Lily and saw a lone tear run down her cheek. He felt like that wind had been knocked out of him, "What's wrong?" he asked, quickly replaying their conversation in his head trying to see how he could have upset her.

"Just thinking about my family." It seemed like she was done speaking but then added, "He used to love the rain." James tried to catch her eye but she was looking down at her hands.

"Who did?" he asked gently.

"My Dad, he-he died the summer before my sixth year. He used to love the rain, I loved it too; sometimes we would just run outside without umbrellas and stand together, letting it rain on us. I guess, I guess I just get sad sometimes." She looked up for a moment then continued, "sorry to burden you with this you probably don't care."

James tentatively sat down next to Lily on the couch and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"No, of course I care Lily. It's-it's alright to be sad." James was trying to comfort her but she just began crying more.

James didn't know what to say so he just put his arms around Lily and let her cry into his shirt as he rubbed a hand in small circles on her back. After who knows how long Lily pulled away and looked into his eyes.

Even with her tear stained face, James still thought she looked beautiful, he wanted nothing more than to kiss her but something in him knew it was not the right time. She was weak, fragile and vulnerable. After what seemed like an eternity Lily spoke,

"James, thank you." Lily extracted herself from his arms and got up. She leaned over and placed a kiss on James' cheek, then hurried up the stairs to her room.

James was left staring after her, his cheek burning where her lips had touched him.

The next day Lily spent the afternoon in the girls' dormitory with Emily and Addison.

"I had a bit of a meltdown yesterday." Lily confided

"About your dad? Asked Addison, and Lily nodded "I figured since it was raining. How are you feeling today?"

"A lot better actually. Surprisingly, James comforted me."

"Really? How very interesting." Emily added in mock surprise.

"Come on Ems, you know it's not like that, although I have to admit I think he has changed, we are even kind of becoming friends."

"Well you are calling him James, it's a start." Emily said. Lily, wanting to shift the focus off of herself turned to Addison.

"So you and Remus?" she said giving Addison a sideways glance

"What about us?"

"It's oh so obvious, to us at least, that you like him." Emily said and Addison blushed.

"I think he likes you too, Addi." Lily stated

"Really?" her face lit up "I hope so. I just feel such a connection to him. I don't know what it is." Lily thought she knew, but didn't want to say just yet. Addison continued talking "Are we having a Halloween Ball this year, because if we are, I hope he asks me! What will I dress up as though?"

"Wow, slow down," said Emily "we don't even know if there is a Ball."

"Good point, but I hope there is!" squealed Addison, Lily and Emily agreed. There was nothing quite like a Hogwarts Ball.

A/N hey everyone, I hope you have liked my story so far, if you get a chance please review otherwise just enjoy! Sorry this chapter is a bit short but the next one is longer I promise.

xoxo


	7. Cowgirls and Cats

The next week at breakfast the girls' desire became a reality. There would be a Halloween Ball and since the holiday itself was on a Saturday, the ball would take place on that day.

Lily and her friends weren't the only ones who were excited, it seemed that everyone was a bit more cheerful that day.

"Okay, now I can start to stress out guys," said Addison "I hope he asks me. What should I be? Where should I even get my costume? What are you two going to be? Who do you want to go with?"

Lily and Emily started laughing, Addison always got a little jittery about the balls, but it had never been this bad before.

"Addi, take a deep breath," Lily instructed. "Today is Friday so why don't both of you come sleepover in my room tonight and we can plan everything then? Do any work you want to get done before dinner and after that it's girl time!"

Emily nodded vigorously and Addison looked relieved. They finished their meal and headed off to the first class of the day, Herbology.

Arriving at the greenhouses Lily looked around for Charlie. Since they shared this class the two of them usually partnered together.

"Hey, Lilypad!" Charlie whispered in her ear, and she jumped. He had snuck up behind her.

"Charlie," Lily squealed turning around and lightly hitting his arm, "You know I despise that nickname!"

"Yes but I can get away with it can't I?"

"I suppose so, but don't let it happen again!" Lily tried to sound tough but the truth was she didn't really care as much as she made it seem.

"Will you still be my partner today?" 

"Absolutely."

The time is class passed quickly, Lily always had fun when she was with Charlie and before she knew it they were walking back to the castle.

"Excited about the Ball?" Lily asked him "Got your eye on any girls in your house?"

"A few, but I actually wanted to talk to you about that. What do you say we go together, it's our last year after all and I suppose for the more serious balls you might prefer to go with a romantic interest. I thought Halloween would be perfect for us."

"Of course Charlie, it will be just like old times. One question though, will you match my costume?"

"I wouldn't dream of doing anything different. What are you going to be?" Charlie responded

"No idea, but I'll let you know."

The two parted ways shortly there after having different classes next. Lily was excited about going with Charlie and even more excited about deciding on a costume. She couldn't wait until that evening.

After classes that day Lily spread all her work out on the table and resolved to get through as much as she could before dinner so she could truly enjoy the time with her friends.

James had been badgering her lately to lend him her potions notes to supposedly study, but she had a sneaking suspicion he would copy them.

When she heard the portrait hole open and then felt someone tap her on the shoulder she waved the distraction away,

"James, I told you no, I'll help you with potions on Sunday, alright?" she asked, exasperated.

"Lily, It's me Remus, James told me the password."

"Oh, hi," Lily turned towards him. She was a bit embarrassed. "Sorry I snapped at you then, um, unfortunately James is not here."

"I know, he's at quidditch practice. I actually came to talk to you. If you don't have time however, I can just leave,"

"No, no, sit down," Lily said, motioning to the couch, "I always have time for you."

"Thanks Lily, I'll try to make this quick." He said as Lily plopped down into one of the comfy chairs. "It's just well, I don't really know how to say this, I hope you're not mad, but I-I really like Addison, and I want to ask her to the dance."

"Why would I be mad? I think that's great, and I'm pretty sure she'll say yes."

"See that's kind of what I am afraid of, I mean I really like her Lily, and I just I'm afraid that-that she won't accept me, once she finds out my condition."

"Remus, you don't have to tell her right away, you know? But I know that if you did, she wouldn't think any less of you."

"I know she's your best friend and you think you know her and could predict how she would react but you just can't be sure."

"But I can be sure."

"How? How is that possible? Just because you were so understanding doesn't mean that everyone will be!"

"Please Remus trust me, and ask her, okay? Just take it one step at a time."

"Alright, thanks Lily, and sorry for, well, for acting rude I suppose would be the way to put it. This just brings out the worst in me."

"I understand." Lily said soothingly as Remus stood up and gave her a quick hug. She returned to her studies as he silently slipped out the portrait hole.

Before Lily knew it, She was walking down to dinner.

"How about a giant squid?" Emily asked

"Nooo!!" squealed Addison, "god why would I ever want to be that."

"I wasn't serious, but none of our other ideas are to your liking so I thought I'd throw that one out."

The three girls laughed. They were lounging in their pyjamas on Lily's bed trying to decide what to be and looking through Lily's clothes for inspiration.

"How about a cowgirl?" asked Emily hopefully, taking a denim skirt from Lily's drawer. "You could wear this with a plaid shirt or something."

"Nope," replied Addison almost automatically.

"Hey, I like that idea." Said Lily, "I'll be a cowgirl, what do you guys think?"

"I think it's perfect for you, Lils. But what would work for me?" whined Addison

'I don't know Addi, what about a cat?"

"Hmm," she said seeming to at least contemplate the idea, "What would I wear?"

"Well you can borrow a leotard and ballet skirt from me, and you have black tights don't you?"

"Yeah, but what about the ears?"

"Oh that's easy, I can just charm a black headband."

Addison squinted her eyes as if imagining the ensemble and then nodded her head.

"That actually sounds like it would work Thanks, I was getting worried I would never decide on a costume." So Ems what do you want to dress as?"

Emily was still trying to think of another idea for Addison since she had doubted Lily's idea would be accepted. It took her a second to regroup but she had already been thinking of so many costumes that she had a specific one in mind already.

"I'm going to be a belly dancer," she said "I have all these scarves and pieces of jewelry from my mum that would work perfectly."

"You're going to look amazing." Lily commented

"And so are you two! Now all we have to do is find dates."

"Easier said than done." Whined Addison

"Addi if you want to go with Remus I bet he'll ask you, just give him the opportunity. As for you," she said pointing a finger at Emily, "I don't think you need any help getting a guy to ask you, the question is who do you want to ask you?"

"That's easy," Addison stated, "She wants Black to ask her." At this Emily blushed a bit.

"That's true, I wouldn't mind if he asked me, we are friends after all. Now all we need is for James to ask Lily and if everything works out, we can all go with marauders."

"Not gonna happen."

"Lily, come on, you know he's better this year, and I bet he'll ask you, all you have to do is say yes."

"No, Ems, as much as it pains me to admit it, I know, it's not that."

"Then what is it? What's your reason now?"

"Charlie already asked me to go with him, since it's our last Halloween Ball ever, and I said yes."

"Okay, I guess that is a valid reason."

"I should hope so! Now who wants to do pedicures?"

Without answering Emily and Addison raced over to Lily's nail polish collection and started deciding what colors they wanted.

When James got in late that night after hanging out with his friends he was surprised to see light coming from beneath Lily's door. He almost went to talk to her when he heard giggles coming from behind the door.

'Her friends must be over,' he thought to himself. 'Damn, and I was going to try and ask her to the ball. I guess I'll just wait until Monday; this weekend is going to have enough going on with Saturday's full moon. Yeah, it's better this way.'

A/N thanks to everyone who reviews, you guys rock. hope you enjoyed this chapter!

xoxo


	8. Secret Bonds

Lily and her friends had stayed up late Friday night and as a result were quite tired on Saturday. Luckily all three of them had gotten a good start on their homework and worked through their fatigue to finish the rest before Saturday night's dinner.

After the meal Lily resolved to go right to bed so she could readjust to a normal sleeping pattern; and as a result she ended up waking up Sunday at about 6 a.m. feeling fully rested and refreshed.

With breakfast still two hours away, no work left to do and no one else awake Lily decided to use this free time to practice her dancing.

She changed into tights, a leotard and a sheer pink ballet skirt; put her hair in its usual bun and headed down the stairs.

As she reached the bottom step she turned quickly towards the portrait hole and to her surprise ran into something, or more specifically, someone.

"James!" she exclaimed, "What are you doing here?"

"I live here." He replied sleepily, rubbing his eyes

"No, I mean.." she began but upon seeing the bags under his eyes and a scratch on his cheek changed her tone, "Are- are you alright? You look horrible."

"Boy, you sure know how to give those compliments Lily." Even in his state James was still able to muster a charming half-grin.

"Sorry, I didn't mean it like that, I just hope you feel better I guess. I should go, see you around." Lily turned to leave but James grabbed her wrist and pulled her back around.

"Dancing, I assume from your attire?" he asked

"Yeah I'd say you could come, but it looks like you need sleep more than anything right now."

"No, I'll come." James replied before he even realized it.

Lily shrugged and started to leave again. Taking this as an affirmation James silently followed her once again to the room of requirement.

The room was exactly the same as it had been the last time James had seen it. He followed Lily in and took a seat on one of the familiar pink poof seats.

He watched Lily intently, his fatigue from staying up all night leaving him completely. She sat down and began her stretching, some of her movements looked familiar to James as he remembered them from the last time he had watched her. At one point he saw her flinch and heard her intake a deep breath. He cringed subconsciously, hoping she hadn't hurt herself; but then he saw her continue and realized she was alright.

Lily walked into her room and began her familiar stretching routine. She always spent this time to think about everything going on and then clear it all out so she could focus on her movements.

This particular day, she tried to review what had gone on in her life in the past week but she found that all she could think about was how James looked that morning. 'It looks like he has been up all night, but why would he do that?' she thought to herself, 'And how did he get those scratches, on his face none the less?'

Suddenly she gasped realizing that last night was the full moon. She felt like she couldn't breath for a second and hoped he hadn't done anything too stupid. Lily started to feel faint and realized she had been holding her breath. She tried to relax and was finally able to clear her mind, at least for the time being.

James continued to watch Lily as she began her exercises at the bar and across the floor. This time when he watched her dance his feelings were different. He still saw her control and grace but it didn't surprise him as much as it had last time; after all he was expecting it.

He began to feel what could only be described as desire. Watching Lily dance, her long legs covered only by the thin material of her tights, he could see every curve of her body. From her shapely calves to her perfectly rounded butt, he couldn't keep his eyes off of her.

James remained entranced by Lily for the remainder of her exercises. When she was done Lily walked over and sat down on the poof across from James'.

"James?" she said. There was no response. "James?" she said again louder. She leaned over and tapped is shoulder firmly.

"Wha-What?" he finally replied, startled.

"Wow, what were you thinking about? You were in another world there." James felt his face burning and was thankful when Lily merely continued talking.

"Listen, James, I need to ask you something. Something serious. Why do you look so tired? What were you doing last night? And don't you dare say studying because I know that's not true."

"I was just out, okay?"

"Not really. Were you with your friends?"

"So what if I was?" James said defiantly, hating how harsh he sounded.

"James," she said, her voice low, "I know"

"You know what?"

"I-I know about Remus."

"What about him?"

"Oh don't play dumb James, surely if I know you know, I mean you are one of his best mates. Last night was the full moon, please tell me you didn't do anything stupid."

'So she really does know.' Thought James 'I wonder if he told her or if she just figured it out.'

"How do you know?"

"In fifth year I figured it out, I confronted him and he told me. Now stop dodging the question, what did you do last night?"

James took a deep breath thinking about how he should phrase what he was about to say.

"Lily, I can't tell you," he saw her face fall and added, "Not yet, at least. But you have got to trust me, I didn't do something stupid, no one has ever been hurt. I would never endanger myself like that. Please believe me."

"James," she whispered sternly, "You ought to get some rest, it's clear you've been up all night. Let's go."

With that, Lily got up and started walking towards the door. 'Well, at least she didn't yell,' thought James as he followed, planning on taking Lily's advice and going to sleep.

For the first time in her life, dancing had failed to provide harmony for Lily and it was all because of James Potter.

She barely noticed herself walk to breakfast and couldn't even recall what if anything she ate. She let her friends talk and talk without paying any attention at all. Finally they couldn't stand it.

"Lily! What is wrong with you?" asked Emily harshly

"Huh? What? Nothing, I'm just thinking."

"About what? You were pretty zoned out there." Addison said

"I don't know, life."

"Wow, Lils, that's deep." Said Emily

"I'm just feeling a little out of it is all." Said Lily "I think I'll just go do some reading."

Back in the heads' common room Lily wasn't feeling any better. For some reason she felt like she had to talk to James again. Unfortunately he was still asleep.

Lily found herself pacing, muttering under her breath and rubbing her temples in frustration.

At noon Lily took the opportunity for a breather and headed to lunch. She sat purposefully next to Remus, who was looking quite pale. After taking a piece of toast on her plate she whispered to him.

"I need to talk to you." He nodded almost imperceptibly.

Twenty minutes later Lily and Remus sat quietly by the lake. There was a chill in the air but neither seemed to notice.

"You know I wanted to talk to you too." Said Remus breaking the silence.

"What about?"

"Well I wanted to let you know that I talked to Addison and you were right."

"So she said she'd go with you to the ball?"

"No, no I didn't ask her yet, I wanted to talk to her first." He looked down for a minute and then looked back into Lily's eyes continuing, "Her little brother is a werewolf too, you know?"

Lily laughed a bit under her breath

"Yes, Remus of course I know. But that's how I knew she would understand; she never judges people just because of problems they can't control."

"We had a really good talk, I never would have guessed most of the stuff I found out about her. She really is amazing."

"I know that too," said Lily.

"I know you do." Said Remus smiling slightly, "Now what is it you wanted to talk about."

"Well it actually kind of relates, in a way." Lily said. She went on to explain her conversation with James. How she thought he was being stupid out doing who knows what during the full moon, coming back looking like hell. Finally she asked, "So does it have anything to do with you?"

"Yes," Remus sighed. "I don't know that James would want me to tell you this but I feel that as your friend I should. Can you promise not to tell him though?"

"I promise, now please, I have been agonizing about this all day."

"Well, I am sure you have noticed how close I am with my friends," Lily nodded and he continued, "What you don't know is that they don't just pull pranks and act like immature boys all the time. The fact is that when I am shall we say not at my best, they are there for me, with me."

"How so?" Lily asked completely puzzled "How can they be there for you, with you, without getting hurt? You don't mean to say that they have your condition as well?"

"No, no of course not. Lily, have you ever noticed how gifted James is at Transfiguration? Even Sirius and Peter aren't half bad."

"Yes I have noticed, it drives me crazy. They are good without trying."

"Ah, but that's where you are wrong. In fact, they try very hard. The thing is the three of them are animagi."

"That's impossible, I know of all registered animagi." Lily said defiantly

"They are not registered."

"Bu-but that's illegal."

"I know, but Lily don't you see. They did it for me. They can be with me in their animal forms when I am…um ill and they don't have to risk becoming, well you know."

"I-I see," said Lily after a long pause, "Well I always did wonder how pranking could bond people so tightly now I see there is much more to your friendship."

"Indeed. I hope you can understand this and keep it a secret. You are the only outside person who knows, and their presence means so much to me during that time."

"Of course, anything for you." Lily said sincerely.

At this point Remus stood offering Lily his hand. She took it and was pulled up into a tight hug. The two broke apart and walked in silence back to the castle.

Upon arriving at the entrance to the heads' common room Lily stood on tiptoe and kissed Remus lightly on the cheek, he smiled and she asked,

"So, when are you going to ask Addison about the ball?"

"Tomorrow." He said. A wide grin spread on his face as he waved goodbye to her and headed towards Gryfinndor tower.

A/N Hey everyone, I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. I want to say thanks to everyone who routinely reviews this story, I love hearing from you and anyone else I would love to hear your input as well. Thanks.

xoxo


	9. Just Dessert

James lay in his bed utterly exhausted. Even after sleeping in past noon he still couldn't bring himself to get out of bed.

He lay staring at the ceiling and feeling uncharacteristically somber. Things with Lily, he had concluded, were ruined.

She probably hated him, yet again, and didn't trust his reasoning for one second. She probably thought he was immature, running around out all night. She probably thought he was irresponsible, putting his life in danger.

He knew on all accounts that she was wrong but he couldn't bring himself to tell her the truth, and he wasn't quite sure why.

The day wore on into the night and James had still not left his room. Finally at 6 pm hunger coupled with his belief that Lily would be out at dinner led him out of his room.

He opened the door and snuck out only to see Lily snuggled on the couch with a book. At first he thought she merely did not notice him, but as he got closer, he saw that she was asleep.

He sat down on the coffee table across from the couch and looked at her. He had never seen her sleep and he was struck with how peaceful she looked.

Usually when he looked at her he could see her emotions in her eyes but asleep she lacked this fiery quality and appeared nothing short of angelic.

Tearing his eyes from her face for a moment James looked down at her book and saw an envelope resting on it. There was a name written on it in her loopy writing: James.

Without a second though James picked up the envelope and carefully opened it. Inside was a small slip of paper that read:

J-

I believe you, and I trust you.

-L

James smiled as he replaced the envelope on the book. At least he knew his relationship with Lily wasn't in complete shambles.

James stood, intending to head to the kitchen to get some dinner when Lily began to stir.

"Hey" said James quietly

"Hey," she answered closing the book abruptly, trapping the letter within it. "You're finally up, I was waiting for you."

"What for?" he asked. Lily didn't answer so he went on. "Dinner has passed so I am going to head to the kitchen to get some food, do you want anything?"

Lily thought for a moment then answered

"Just ask them for what I usually get, they'll know what it is."

"So what am I supposed to say, Can you give me what Lily Evans usually gets so I can bring it to her?"

"Yes that's perfect." James looked puzzled so she asked, "Is that okay? If not I can come with you."

"No, it's fine," said James laughing slightly. "I'll be back in about ten minutes.

Once James left the room Lily opened her book back up and took out the letter. She opened it, read it and then closed it back up again, placing it on the table.

Purposefully she pointed her wand at it. The letter shredded itself into a million tiny pieces making a film of dust on the table. Lily wiped it away thinking to herself that it was better if she didn't let James know how much faith she had in him, after all it would probably just inflate his ego.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Fifteen minutes later James returned to the common room with a sandwich for himself and what he hoped was what Lily actually wanted.

It had taken him longer than expected because he had spent time asking the elves if they were sure that Lily's 'usual food' was fairly burnt toast, raspberry yogurt and a bowl of whipped cream.

They had assured him twenty times that this was what she always got but he was still not convinced even as he walked through the portrait hole.

Placing the food down in front of her James held his breath as she looked everything over. Finally she spoke,

"I told you they would know what I wanted." She said as she picked up the toast and took a small bite. She then proceeded to spread a bit of yogurt on the toast and continued to eat. James sighed with relief then moved onto the real issue.

"Lily, what the hell?" she looked startled for a moment "Whose usual food is burnt toast, yogurt and plain whipped cream?"

"It's not that out of the ordinary, you'd think I was eating pickles with ice cream or something like that from the way your reacting."

"Pickles and ice cream seems normal compared to this, at least both those items taste good separately. Who purposefully eats burnt toast?"

"I do, and clearly you just have to know why, don't you?" she asked and James nodded as he started on his sandwich. "My mother is, well, she's a horrid cook, she always burns the toast, and you know it's not that hard to cook toast. I guess I've just gotten used to it though, it reminds me of home."

"Well I'll let that slide then, but who puts yogurt on their toast, haven't you heard of jam?"

"I don't like jam, I like yogurt. This is how I eat my toast. Goodness, you don't see me criticizing what you are eating even though I find sandwiches to be less than delicious."

"At least they are normal." Retorted James smiling, even though Lily seemed mad he could somehow sense that this was playful banter and not a full fledged fight.

"How do you know that a sandwich isn't actually what is not normal and everyone is weird besides me, because yogurt on toast is actually normal?"

"I can barely follow what you are saying let alone respond to it." Said James pushing his empty plate aside.

"I suppose that means I win." Lily said triumphantly as she reached for a spoon and took the bowl of whipped cream in her hand.

"Not so fast." Said James getting up from his chair and sitting down on the couch next to Lily. "Eating whipped cream plain will never be normal, why do you do that?"

"It just tastes good, and you shouldn't knock something until you've tried it."

"Fine then," said James, "let me try it."

"No way! You think I would let someone who just dissed everything I eat try some of my food, dream on! You should have gotten your own if you wanted some."

By the end of Lily's mini rant James had decided to take matters into his own hands, literally. He quickly stuck his finger into Lily's bowl intending to steal some of her whipped cream. Lily was too quick for him though.

"What do you think you are doing?!" she said forcefully grabbing his wrist as he was about to taste the whipped cream.

She stared straight into his eyes as she pulled his hand away from his mouth. Before she knew what she was doing she had put her own mouth around his finger and sucked all the whipped cream off it.

James was speechless. He was amazed that Lily had actual done that and he was incredibly turned on from feeling her warm wet perfect mouth anywhere on his body, even his finger.

When he could finally breathe again James sighed in what could only be interpreted as desire, then he spoke,

"Apparently you don't appreciate people messing with your food." Lily blushed furiously,

"Apparently not," she replied while thinking to herself, 'What did I just do?'

OOOOOOOOO

A/N sorry this chapter is a bit short but I really like it and I hope you do too! Thanks to anyone who reviews!

xoxo


	10. DepressionObsession

Another school week passed with hardly any action at all. James spent both his days and nights fantasizing about Lily. Ever since that night with the whipped cream he hadn't been able to stop thinking about her.

Monday had passed and he had not asked her to the dance. Then Tuesday, then Wednesday; each morning James told himself it would be done before the end of the day, and each evening he was disappointed in his lack of achievement.

Now, it was Friday night and here he was, lacking sleep, and for the first time in his life, lacking confidence.

"What is wrong with you?" asked Sirius. "You have been moping around all week, you look like death and you've barely said two words since you arrived in our room two hours ago. Where is my best friend?"

"Why can't I just ask her?"

"Ask who? What are you talking about? Better yet who are you?"

"Padfoot, would you stop being so damn dramatic!" said Remus harshly. "He is obviously talking about Lily, who else could make him act like this." Remus waved his hand in the general direction of where James lay.

"Alright, so it's about Evans. Okay Prongs, so why can't you just ask her?" said Sirius.

"I don't know!" James said aggressively showing the first sign of emotion all day, "That's what I just asked you. It should be simple, I was all ready to ask her last weekend and then she has to go and lick whipped cream off my finger."

"What the hell are you talking about? Whipped cream? Are you making this up?"

"No! She was eating whipped cream and I tried to steal some so she sucked it off my finger."

"I cannot imagine Evans doing that, are you sure?"

"Of course I am sure, I was there, I felt her lips around my finger and her teeth graze my skin and-"

"ENOUGH!" yelled Sirius "Listen you are driving me crazy, just ask her out, it's not like you ever had a problem with that before."

"You're absolutely right, I just have to ask her. Yeah I'll just ask her and that will be that, and if she says no, well, if she says no, I'll be heartbroken, but at least you guys don't have dates either right?"

"James, have you really been that out of it this week?" asked Remus rejoining the conversation "I asked Addison to go with me on Wednesday."

"Yeah and you were skipping around like a little girl for the whole day after she said yes." Peter, who had just arrived, said. Remus shot him a withering look.

"Okay, you don't have a date though do you Padfoot, I mean you like to play the field, dance with everyone, right?"

"Well actually, I asked Emily this morning and she said yes."

"Peter? Surely you don't have a date, do you?"

"I asked Annabelle Farkas yesterday, sorry James."

"So you all have dates except for me, all because I can't just ask Lily?" 

The boys exchanged awkward looks and James groaned and fell back onto his bed just as depressed as he had been earlier, but now determined to ask Lily as soon as possible.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

After another sleepless night James awoke early on Saturday morning hoping Lily was already studying down in the common room. He changed into normal clothes quickly and got ready for the day.

Walking down the stairs he saw Lily snuggled into the corner of the couch writing an assignment. James cleared his throat and sat down next to her.

"Lily?" he said tentatively. She held up a finger indicating one minute. James watched as she finished scrawling a line on the parchment in her loopy cursive. After what seemed like forever she answered.

"Okay, James, what's up?"

"I was wondering if I could ask you something?"

"You just did," she replied with a small smile using a line he had practically coined against him. He smiled too, "Yes, you can ask me a question."

"Would- would you" her eyes probed deep into his and it took all his strength to continue talking and not just stare at her, "Would you go to the Halloween Ball with me?" Immediately he saw her face fall ever so slightly so he added, "as friends of course."

Lily sighed, "If only you'd asked me sooner, I'm sorry but I am going with someone else."

"Who?" James asked immediately. 'Who would dare ask her?' he wondered.

"Charlie"

"Charles Davenport? But I thought you were just friends."

"Of course we are James don't be stupid, we have been friends since first year and with this being our last Halloween Ball he asked me."

"Oh," James replied hollowly "I see." He looked at his watch and faked a startled expression, "You know I really should be going, um quidditch practice, we've got to work hard if we are going to beat Slytherin. So see you later I guess." James got up quickly and hurried towards the portrait hole feeling like every second he remained with Lily brought him closer to some sort of suffocation.

"James," she called as he neared the exit. Not even his strongest willpower could keep James from looking over his shoulder in response, "I'll save you a dance."

Fighting the feelings inside him James mustered a half smile. It wasn't the greatest consolation prize, but he'd gladly take it.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

October began and with it came colder weather. The castle however was always warm and cozy and all the fireplaces were always lit.

James and Lily had fallen back into somewhat of a friendship, but James still couldn't help but want more.

After pining after her for years just being with her was hard and James couldn't help but overanalyze everything she did in his presence.

She seemed so relaxed around him, something James never thought possible. It was difficult however for him to keep his cool with her so close.

One evening James returned to the heads' common room to find Lily laying on her stomach on the couch, her head propped up in her hand studying.

Over the past few weeks James had noticed that Lily spent a lot of time doing work on the couch or in the chairs and hardly any actually sitting at the table. He never would have guessed she would study in such a relaxed manner but she did, and often.

When she was studying like this James couldn't help but watch her. She always looked entirely concentrated and lost in her own little world.

She was also usually kicking her feet or tapping her nails on a book. It would have been annoying to anyone beside James, who found it endearing.

Then there was the matter of her lounging attire. Today, James noticed she was wearing impossibly tight leggings and a long sleeve v-neck t-shirt. Deceivingly, it covered almost all skin, but what it showed was very enticing.

James had just walked in from quidditch practice and was quite exhausted.

"Hey" Lily said without looking away from her work.

"Can I sit?"

"Sure," Said Lily and she flipped her legs up leaving a place for James to sit.

He sunk down into the comfortable couch closing his eyes; it seemed to him that the heads couch was infinitely softer than any other.

After a minute, James felt Lily's legs rest down on his lap. She gasped startled.

"Oops sorry, I forgot you were there." She said moving her feet up again.

"It's fine, you were here first." He said pushing her legs back down.

She went back to her work as James continued to rest quietly, trying not to think about the fact that he was in physical contact with Lily Evans.

This was made difficult by the fact that he could feel Lily's toes moving ever so slightly against his upper thigh. Finally he couldn't stand it any longer and he brought his hands down to still her, brushing his hand fingers lightly against her calf. She giggled.

"James, stop it, that tickles," she said still giggling. He kept moving his hands and she kept laughing. He adored the sound of her laughter; it was so airy and carefree. "James, I'm serious, that tickles, I can't do my work if you don't stop."

James grinned; he loved that he was able to make her smile but now he knew when it was time to stop bothering her.

"Oh alright," he said getting up, "I should probably shower anyway and get to some of my work as well."

"James Potter is planning on doing his school work? wow!" said Lily teasingly.

"What can I say, you're rubbing off on me." James said with a little wink, Lily giggled again as he walked up the stairs. James smiled to himself feeling infinitely less tired than he had just twenty minutes earlier.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A/N this chapter is a little short but next chapter will be longer and… it's finally time for the ball! Let me know if you like the story so far and what you'd like to see next. thanks!

xoxo


	11. Having a Ball

Finally after what seemed like an eternity to the student population at Hogwarts, Halloween arrived. The majority of the school spent the day relaxing before the busy evening arrived.

James was in this majority and lounged in a chair reading a magazine, Lily however spent the day studying so she could relax later on.

The day was actually proving to be quite a difficult to get through for the head boy. He watched Lily work and couldn't help but wish he would be attending the ball, later that evening, with her. He chuckled to himself that he would, for the first time, be attending a dance stag, as in sans date. It was an appropriate title for him. What kept him going was the promise of a dance with Lily.

Abruptly, Lily spoke up, interrupting his thoughts.

"What are you dressing as tonight?" she asked looking at him expectantly.

"a prince, I suppose, as it is the only costume I've got"

"Will you be wearing tights?" she asked with a teasing smile.

"Maybe," said James blushing, he prayed that his costume wouldn't look girly. "What about you? What are you going as?"

"You'll just have to wait and see." Answered Lily coyly.

"That is not fair, I told you my costume."

"No one forced you to do that, I merely asked. You'll see my costume later tonight."

"You are cruel sometimes, you know that?" He said. Lily just laughed and continued to work.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

At around five in the afternoon Emily and Addison arrived in the heads' common room and the three girls promptly disappeared into Lily's room.

"I can hardly wait for tonight! It's going to be amazing I can just tell. Lily, do you have my costume?" Addison blurted out as soon as the door had closed behind them.

"Of course I have it. Quit worrying Addi!"

"Okay, I'm just excited is all."

"No kidding." Said Emily sarcastically. All three girls laughed. "Why don't we get dressed and then do hair and make-up?"

Lily and Addison nodded.

Emily had brought her costume, which consisted of a bra style half top and loose flowing genie style pants. Both parts of the costume were a dark pink and complemented her chocolate colored hair and olive skin tone perfectly. She slipped it on quickly and sat on the bed flipping through one of Lily's muggle magazines.

Addison took significantly longer to get dressed as she spent time making sure each piece of her ensemble was situated perfectly. She put on the tights and leotard easily and with Lily's help tied the skirt just right.

Then Lily focused on her own costume. She pulled out her favorite denim skirt and a plaid top her mother had sent her for the occasion. She tied the top up so it exposed her stomach to just above her belly button. Then she slid on some cowboy boots.

"Do you think this looks too trashy?" she asked

"Not at all." Said Addison,

"You look amazing." Emily nodded in agreement.

Next it was time for hair. Emily didn't need to do anything as her hair already looked perfect.

Lily performed a straightening charm on Addison's hair and her blonde ringlets became a smooth sheet of gold. Her bangs were side swept out of her face.

Lily then, as promised, charmed a headband to have ears on it and placed it on Addison's head,

"Perfect" she whispered.

"Well what about your hair?" Emily said. Lily thought for a moment then separated her hair into two sections and braided them.

"I think I'm missing something though.," said Lily looking in the mirror.

"I know," said Emily, "here." She handed Lily a beret that she had just charmed into a cowboy hat. Lily put it on and her look was complete.

A few minutes spent on make-up and the girls were ready for action.

The ball was starting at seven so the girls had arranged for their dates to meet them at the heads' common room at six forty-five.

James was waiting in a chair in the common room for Sirius and Remus to arrive, Peter was meeting them at the ball. James' prince costume looked a bit better than he had hoped. He thought the slightly ruffled shirt at least fit him well and to his excitement there had been no tights, just boots to wear.

James heard a bit of a commotion on the stairs and the three girls came down laughing and talking. His mouth hung open a bit as he saw them. He thought they all looked pretty hot. Collecting himself, he called out to them,

"Hey, you girls look smashing." They all giggled. James knew his friends were going to be impressed.

"You clean up pretty good yourself, prince charming," said Emily with a smirk, which was followed by a chorus of laughter.

At that moment the portrait hole opened and in walked Charlie dressed at the perfect cowboy.

"Charlie!" squealed Lily as she ran towards him.

"Lils, you look amazing." He said enveloping her in a hug; she kissed his cheek.

"As do you." Said Lily as Charlie spun her around to see her complete look.

James cringed and looked away. 'They're just friends, just friends, just friends.' He kept thinking. But it wasn't very convincing.

A minute later Remus and Sirius walked in. James could not have been more relieved. Remus was dressed as a pirate and Sirius as some sort of Grecian character, in any case he was wearing a toga.

They said hi quickly to James but then left him to greet their dates. Remus and Addison started whispering as usual, whereas Sirius chose to make a big scene."

"Emily, Darling, your looking scorching."

"I'll take that as a compliment, Black." She spat placing a hand on his half bare chest. "What's this? You couldn't find a costume so used a bed sheet instead?" He gave a charming grin.

"You don't like it?" he asked

"No, that's not what I said." Emily replied with a half-smile.

'Somebody kill me now.' Thought James as we watched all the couples around him. Ten minutes ago he thought the dance would be fun, now he couldn't wait for it to be over. Clearing his throat loudly he said,

"We should probably get going, it's five after seven." Everyone stared at him for a moment then started to make their way to the exit.

Lucky for James, Emily had been brought into a conversation with Lily and Charlie and left Sirius to walk over to the great hall with him.

"She looks irresistible, doesn't she?" asked Sirius looking at the trio.

"Mmhmm." Mumbled James

"That belly button piercing of hers is just so hot."

"Oh Emily," James said realizing Sirius was talking about his own date and not Lily, "yeah, what is she dressed as anyway?"

"Who cares, mate," he answered flashing a cheesy grin towards Emily who motioned him over with a finger. "Looks like I've got to run." Said Sirius over his shoulder as he hurried towards Emily draping an arm casually around her shoulders.

James signed, left alone again.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The evening began with a sit down dinner that proved to be more fun than anyone expected. Everyone was able to talk to each other and bond while they enjoyed the fabulous meal. However, as soon as dessert came the group began to break into couples again and James found himself left to his own thoughts.

He looked around the table seeing to one side of him Addison and Remus who had the most genuine smile on his face James had ever seen. Then to his other side he saw Sirius being uncharacteristically sweet to Emily. Even Peter's date Annabelle was smiling as she whispered with him.

Finally right across from him he watched Lily with Charlie. He couldn't take his eyes off the scene on front of him. Lily was turned towards him and had a hand on his arm. She whispered in his ear and smiled as he tugged on one of her braids.

James was removed from his trance only when he felt a light tap on his shoulder. It was Emily.

"You know they really are just friends." She said. James opened his mouth to argue but Emily put up her hand and kept talking, "No, just listen. I know what it looks like, even I thought they were secretly in love with each other at one point, but it's not like that."

"What's it like then?" James spat sounding meaner than he intended. He glanced at Lily again and saw that she was laughing at something Charlie had said. James wished he could make her laugh like that.

"Lily's a muggle-born as I am sure you know."

"Yeah, what's that got to do with anything?" James was now pouting.

"Quit asking questions and just listen would you?" said Emily and James nodded. "Thank you. Before she got her Hogwarts letter Lily was quite close with her older sister, she looked up to her and followed her around. Once she got the letter however things changed."

"How do you know this?"

"I am one of her best friends, and what did I say about the questions?" said Emily clearly irritated.

"Sorry, continue." Replied James

"So anyway, her sister disowned her, if you will. Calls her a freak, and insults her life and her school. I am sure that from all your, for lack of a better word, stalking, you have come to realize that this school means a great deal to Lily."

"Yes of course." James had to hold himself back from asking what any of this had to do with Charlie.

"Now you are probably wondering what this has to do with Charlie. Well they met on the train as first years, simple enough. The reason they are so close though, is that it turns out they live in the same neighborhood. He is all Lily has for most of the summer. She doesn't have muggle friends, her family doesn't understand her and Addison and I only visit for a few weeks at the most. They are like brother and sister, nothing more than that though, I promise you."

"I guess I believe you."

"You better believe me, or else you, James Potter, are not as smart as I thought." James laughed shakily

"Wow, you may even be better at the backhanded compliment than…" at that moment Sirius walked over returning from getting some drinks. "Sirius" finished James.

"Prongs, mate, would you stop monopolizing my date's time?" he asked, "I've hardly had a chance to speak with her let alone dance."

"Is that an invitation Black?" asked Emily narrowing her eyes.

"So what if it is?" he said putting out his hand.

"It's about time." Said Emily as she placed her hand in his and let him lead her onto the dance floor.

James sat back in his chair silently thanking Emily for her insight. As he watch the two of them begin to dance he couldn't help but think that Emily was possibly the only girl at Hogwarts who could keep his best mate in check.

OOOOOOOOOOO

Meanwhile on the other side of the table Lily and Charlie were catching up on each other's lives, and once they finished with that, on the lives of their friends.

"Oh Charlie look," said Lily into his ear so as not to be heard "Don't Remus and Addi just make the perfect couple? I have never seen her smile so much."

"Yeah she does look quite happy." Charlie replied, "I think they look right together as well."

"Yeah, they do. I am so glad things are working out for her. And look at Ems with Sirius, you know she doesn't want to admit it, but I think she likes him."

"I think they would be good for each other, from what I've seen of his personality he needs someone with spunk like Emily."

"She is spunky isn't she?" Lily giggled and Charlie nodded.

"Enough about your friends though, what about you Lilypad?" Charlie asked tugging on one of her braids.

"What about me?" Lily answered innocently letting the nickname slide for now.

"Is there any special someone for you?"

"What? No."

"Come on Lily, I saw you sneaking glances at Potter, is he who you really want to be here with?" Lily blushed.

"No," she said reassuring herself more than Charlie, "I just feel bad for him, all alone. You know he asked me to the ball, after you did. I thought he'd get another date though."

"So your feeling bad is all? There's nothing more?"

"Charlie!" Lily whispered, "There is nothing more."

"Okay, fine" he replied, but gave Lily a look that said he thought otherwise.

"Well what about you?" countered Lily "I know for a fact you have a little thing for Chloe Howard." Charlie cheeks turned a bright pink

"So what if I do?" he asked quietly glancing over at a petite brunette dressed as a fairy, she was a Ravenclaw like him.

"Oh how cute you really do like her, I was just guessing." Said Lily "You have to go ask her to dance it doesn't look like she's with anyone."

"No Lils, I came with you."

"Charles Davenport," said Lily sternly "I won't take no for an answer, now go! I will be fine." She gave him a little push and watched for a few minutes as he asked Chloe and they made their way onto the dance floor.

She noticed that Emily and Sirius were dancing and so were Remus and Addison. She even spotted Peter and Annabelle trying not to step on each other's feet; but where was…James.

She looked up across the table straight into his eyes; they were the only two left sitting.

"Hey" she said. After a moment he replied,

"Hi"

They just sat there for a few seconds but were both jarred from their thought when the DJ spoke.

"We're going to slow it down now with a new song from The Magic Men." The beginning notes of a ballad floated through the great hall.

Lily got up and walked around the table sitting down in what had been Emily's seat.

"So, I believe I owe you a dance." She said so only James could hear. He smiled and offered her his hand.

"May I have this dance?" In response she placed her hand in his and let him lead her onto a corner of the dance floor.

When they reached an open space Lily felt James' arms encircle her waist and hers went instinctively around his neck. She shivered a little bit feeling his rough hand on her bare back.

The song was relaxing and Lily felt so comfortable and safe being held by James. She leaned her head on his hard chest and let herself get lost in the music and the moment.

James on the other hand could not relax. Lily Evans was in his arms, willingly. He could feel her soft skin and smell her hair and her cheek was resting against his chest. He just hoped she couldn't hear how fast his heart was beating.

Too soon for both of them, the song was over. The ballad replaced with a jarring rock song. They removed their arms from around each other and walked back to the table.

"Thank you," James said, thinking he sounded stupid but needing to let her know how grateful he was for the moment they shared.

"For what?" she asked.

"For the dance." He said shyly and she laughed, not like she was making fun of him, but like she understood. Leaning in towards him she placed a hand on his shoulder and whispered

"You know, James Potter, You're not as bad as I thought you were." He felt a chill run up his spine at feeling her so close.

"Glad to hear it." He choked out.

"I'm going to head back to the room, the ball is almost over and I am exhausted. See you tomorrow." She said standing up.

"See you." Said James under his breath as he watched her depart, hips swaying slightly in that tiny denim skirt.

'Moony was definitely right' thought James as a giant grin spread across his face.

OOOOOOOOOO

A/N I hope you liked this chapter, reviews are always appreciated!

xoxo


	12. In Sickness

The month of November was dreary and uneventful. The only notable happening was Gryffindors first quidditch match of the season.

Over the weeks following the dance Lily had seen James in a new light as someone she actually respected. She was able to talk to him as a friend and surprisingly he gave pretty good advice.

Every once in a while, however, Lily felt like when she saw James she felt a jolt in her stomach and when they casually touched she occasionally felt her hairs stand on end. It was easy to brush these off as a flu bug going around and a winter chill, at least thats what Lily convinced herself of.

James, on the other hand was delighted at how Lily was opening up to him. Everything he learned about her made him more attracted to her. He could barely control himself when she looked him straight in the eye or casually brushed her shoulder against his.

The night before the match, which was to be held on November 27th, Lily and James sat by the fire in their common room talking.

So what do you reckon your chances of winning are? asked Lily

Well win. No question. He said loudly.

Okay, Potter, Lily emphasized her use of his last name. Clearly she thought he was being big-headed, but what does James think? James laughed self consciously, angry with himself that he had spoken without thinking.

I suppose well have to see, but I think our team is quite good this year, although Hufflepuff does have that new seeker, so you never know.

Thats better. What makes our team better this year than it has been?

Well, The beaters, a couple of fourth years, are just fantastic, really smart and can think under pressure. Then you know the keeper, Longbottom, has got great reflexes and hes real experienced. Our seeker is Kira StClaire, you know that tiny sixth year, she is really fast and feisty. And then I guess the other chasers and I communicate pretty well and have some good plays weve been working on.

James was surprised Lily hadnt tuned him out, she usually hated Quidditch talk even when she initiated it. Lily was surprised that James hadnt bragged about his skills and instead talked up the rest of the team.

Sounds like weve got a phenomenal group of people for Gryffindor, I dont see how we can lose. Said Lily with a smile.

Whos cocky now? asked James with a smirk.

Lily gasped in mock anger and threw a pillow at him.

What exactly are you insinuating, that Im being arrogant? You couldnt be saying that. She retorted as he returned the gesture smacking her lightly with another pillow.

All Im saying is that it takes one to know one. James was now grinning from ear to ear as their spat was turning into a full blown pillow fight.

Oh , you are gonna pay for that! yelled Lily as she lunged at him.

He dodged her; and his protection, in the form of a throw pillow, flew out of his hand. They landed next to each other on the ground. Lily drew her hand back ready to hit a defenseless James and was about to when she locked her eyes with his.

He was staring at her and there was an intensity in his eyes that scared Lily slightly yet she couldnt look away. The pillow dropped from her hand as her face moved a fraction of an inch closer to his.

They were so close, James could feel her breath against his neck, he wanted so much to close the gap between them but he couldnt bring himself to move.

They stayed staring at each other for what felt like an eternity; then, just as James regained the ability to move Lily blinked, shaking her head and the moment was lost.

She jerked herself up from the ground awkwardly and glanced at her watch.

Oh my 11:30 already, you better get to bed. Youll need rest if you expect to win tomorrow. James got up from the ground, slowly, feeling disappointed and confused.

Uh yeah I guess I should. Got to be up early tomorrow so Ill need some sleep, so I better just go up to bed, it is late after all, I mean late to be staying up the night before a match. James could kick himself for sounding like such a bumbling fool but he couldnt stop talking.

Before further embarrassment he turned on his heel and walked purposefully towards his room.

Lily plopped down on the couch. What was that? she thought to herself. More and more lately shed been having what she could only classify as normal relations with James only to have them become unbearably awkward the next moment. It was driving her absolutely crazy.

She could not for the life of her understand why this was happening. Sure James Potter had matured this year and even become one of her friends, not to mention that he was devastatingly good looking, but she would not allow herself to have feelings for him.

After all he seemed to have outgrown his obsession with her; he hadnt asked her out, not counting the ball, which he stated would have been as nothing more than friends, since the beginning of the year. Clearly, in Lilys mind, these feelings just had to be something else, but what?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

That night Lily fell asleep easily but awoke in the middle of the night in a cold sweat, which was odd considering it was freezing in her room. She sat up, feeling a bit woozy and put a hand to her throbbing head.

She lay back down and tried to simply fall back to sleep but it was no use. She tossed and turned trying to find a comfortable position or at least one that would allow her to get some rest.

After the longest hour of her life in which she had no success in getting any sleep she threw off her covers, grabbed a book and painfully walked down to the common room. Maybe a change of scenery is what I need she thought as she willed her aching muscles to get her to the couch.

With her headache and fatigue reading was difficult and she wasnt retaining anything but she could feel her eyelids dropping and hoped this meant sleep was on the way.

xxxxxxxxx

James always woke up early on match days. It was a combination of excitement and nerves that led him to this habit. No matter how many matches he played he never lost the feeling of anticipation at competing and the fear of injury and humiliation.

He showered, got dressed and with a nervous feeling in his stomach went down the stairs intending to get an early breakfast. When he reached the common room however his stomach flip-flopped for a whole different reason.

On the couch he saw Lily curled up asleep a pained look on her face and a book on the floor next to her. At the sound of his footsteps Lily awake and sat up quickly clutching her head.

James? she said her voice groggy. Before she could continue He spoke,

Lily whats wrong? You look, well you dont look your best.

I dont feel my best

Lets see then, James said as her approached her. He pushed a few stray strands of hair off her forehead and began to lower his face to hers.

What are you doing? she asked snapping out of her pain for a moment as James got closer.

Relax, Im just trying to see if you have a fever. With that, he lowered his lips to her forehead and rested them there lightly. After a second he pulled back, Lily, youre burning up.

But I cant be sick, I want to go to your match today and I have so much work to do, Ill be fine in a bit. Said Lily starting to stand up but immediately feeling lightheaded resting her hand on James shoulder to steady herself.

Whoa there, Im sorry, darling, but you are most definitely sick, you need to go up to your room and get some rest. Ill bring you some toast from breakfast okay?

Im not hungry.

I dont care Im bringing you toast and lots of water.

But what about the match? whined Lily I was looking forward to it so much.

There will be other matches, right now you need to get better. Ill give you the play by play later.

You promise? Lily asked pouting,

Promise. He replied Now we are getting you up to bed.

James started to walk Lily towards her room without much luck. She was too tired and unstable on her feet so he scooped her up easily and carried her up the stairs. After placing her on the bed he tucked her in and closed the blinds so that it was dark enough for her to sleep.

When James returned from breakfast twenty minutes later he found Lily fast asleep. He placed the toast on her bedside table and left to get ready for the match.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

On the way to the pitch for warm-ups James walked by the great hall and saw his friends eating breakfast along with Emily and Addison.

He went in to say a quick hello but upon getting to the table was bombarded by the girls.

Oh James thank goodness youre here, Have you seen Lily? asked Addison frantically.

Where is she Potter and why didnt she meet us for breakfast like she said she would? interjected Emily.

Girls, you can relax, Lily is just a bit under the weather, she has a little fever is all.

Poor Lily, and she was so excited for the match. Lets go see her now Ems. Said Addison and Emily nodded. The girls started to get up when they were stopped by James.

Shes asleep. He said, I dont think she got much rest last night.

Well I guess we will go after the match then. Said Emily I suppose we will just head to the pitch now to get good seats, want us to save you some boys? she asked looking at the three other boys with her bright blue eyes.

Yes please, love. Said Sirius.

Alright then, and Sirius, she said looking straight into his eyes, he was grinning back at her, Dont call me love. She turned flipping her hair over her shoulder with Addison close behind.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The match passed quickly for James not only because his mind was on other things but because it was actually a short game. James scored twice and his teammates each scored once before the Gryffindor Seeker caught the snitch.

James was quite excited and ordinarily wouldnt have wanted to be anywhere but at the celebratory party in the common room; however as he received numerous compliments at this party, none of them sunk in.

After attending the celebration for what he felt was his obligatory amount of time, he quietly left the common room and hurried towards the heads dorm.

It wasnt as if he thought anything would have happened to Lily since he was gone, he just wanted to check on her and hoped she was feeling better.

James looked in on Lily and saw she was still asleep. Instead of disturbing her, James decided to clean up from his match and then check on her again. After showering and changing into regular weekend clothes James checked in on Lily again.

She was stirring slightly from her sleep so James entered the room and sat lightly on the edge of her bed.

Lily was facing away from where he sat but she knew he was there.

Feeling any better? he asked quietly.

A bit, I suppose. She answered, her voice raspy from her sleep. She felt James hand resting lightly on her back and she sighed. Will you rub me? she asked, reminiscing about what her mother used to do when she was sick as a girl.

Wh-what? asked James back, not quite believing what Lily was asking him to do. Now it was Lilys turn to feel unsure,

Will you rub my back? she asked again It would make me feel better.

Now more sure of himself, instead of replying, James began to move his hand up and down Lilys back. He felt her muscles relax and he relaxed as well. He had not even realized the tension he was holding in his body, but he understood it, after all, it was not everyday that he got to touch Lily like this.

After a while James heard Lilys breathing slow and felt her muscles relax into sleep. He, however, continued to rub her back, hoping he could somehow help her to a speedy recovery.

James finally left her bedside, but he spent the rest of the day doing quiet activities within the heads dormitory and checking on Lily every so often. She slept most of the day but a couple of times he caught her awake trying to do some reading or worksheets. Even in illness, he noticed, she took her responsibilities seriously.

When it came time for him to go to bed, James decided to sleep in the chair in Lilys room. He knew it was silly and that nothing would happen to her in the night, after all, it was only a little fever, but he just wanted to watch over her.

The chair was surprisingly comfortable and James easily fell into a deep sleep.

Early the next morning Lily awoke feeling considerably better. She guessed her fever had broken in the night and that she had merely been stricken with a twenty-four hour bug.

She was still a bit tired and thought she would rest for a while in bed but first she decided to wash her face and brush her teeth as she felt a little gross from being sick.

While she was washing up James awoke, at first he couldnt recall where he was but looking around at the soothing colors and photos on the wall he remembered. Glancing at the bed he saw it was empty and for a moment panicked, however he then heard the water running followed by footsteps in the hallway.

Not knowing what he would say when asked about his little sleepover, James quickly decided to feign sleep to avoid the inevitable conversation with Lily. He needed time to plan an explanation.

Lily felt refreshed but still fatigued as she made he way back to bed. Finally, glancing around the room she spotted James in the chair and gasped quietly.

She knew why he was here and she was touched, he had taken care of her so well and she wasnt even that ill.

She knew when he woke up it would be awkward so she took this time to truly appreciate what he had done for her.

Lily was a strong believer that even in sleep you could understand the things that happened around you. With this in mind she bent her head close to James ear and whispered simply,

Thank you. She then moved her lips to his cheek and kissed him there, lingering perhaps for a second longer than was necessary.

As she got back into bed and closed her eyes she didnt notice the small smile that now graced James handsome face.


End file.
